


Your Heaven. Our Heaven.

by dragonism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, This is just a whole lot of happy endings for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: What would happen, after death?After the Winchesters passed on, after they left the world they knew behind.





	Your Heaven. Our Heaven.

Sam and Dean Winchester had died in a car crash.

Of all of the magnificently dark ways to die in their line of work, the impala sliding off an icy ridge was certainly not within the top ten. It had been dark, Dean was driving and Sam was reading beside him. The two were older, reaching Bobby's age and yet still insisting on hunting, of course they were still fit but it was bordering on time for their retirement. The perfect time for them to go, in simple honesty. 

They had been navigating a mountainside when the snow started falling. Nothing heavy, no more than sleet at times, but none the less it slicked the already dangerous path with a thin layer ice. Dean, with his eyes on the line of trees in the distance, hadn't noticed when the front wheels of his Impala didn't turn as asked, but instead skidded, sending the back flying around so that the car was horizontal on the road.

And that's when it happened. The ridge gave way and the impala was sent backwards, throwing the boys off the side with it and crashing them into the rocks below. Sam died upon impact, his head hitting the car window. Dean survived this, but was wounded in his side, and trapped by the crushed front of the car. It took until dawn to find them, and by this time, the older Winchester was since gone. Except neither of them were truly gone.

As medics and officers cleared the crash, wisps of green and brown reached out towards the reck of their old car. The tendrils of souls stretching back to the figures of two brothers. Returned to their younger likeness, the pair stood, tears down their cheeks as they watched their own bodies be zipped into bags. 

The souls of the pair were not left to stand for long, sure enough, they soon felt a hand on both their shoulders. A young woman stood between them now as the three shared a sad smile, and Dean nodded. There was a short gust of wind, felt by the workers that surrounded Baby, and the three invisible figures were gone. Only a shot of light in the sky left to signify where they were. 

Importance, struggle, hardship.

It seemed it all played a role in Heaven, where Sam and Dean had become somewhat famous for their deeds in aiding clearing up earth of all that was foul. The afterlife, in it's restored state, gave the brothers a Heaven together, because in their individual paradises, the only exceptional thing they wanted was each other. A lifetime together was enough for them to have bonded, and a lifetime of saving people was enough for the angels to give them their request. 

Their paradise, quite unsurprisingly, was the bunker. In it's full state, rooms decorated, nothing left unchecked. For a short while the brothers however ventured no further than they needed. Not caring too much to explore what they knew of when they were alive. Settling. That's what Dean called it. They were settling. 

When a week passed however, when they had done all they could do in their time. The two grew curious to see simply how accurate this angel made world was, and looked further to the garage. They'd gone merely to see what may be there; if Dorothy's bike remained, if there was still Sam's half empty coffee cup on the workbench. 

What they found, was just this and then some.

As soon as they neared the back of the room, Dean's soul surged forward, wisps of green light searching for and embracing wisps of blue that hovered a few feet away from them.

"Hello, Dean." And there he was, with a small smile on his face, unchanged from the many years ago the boys saw him. After the mess on earth was cleared, Castiel, despite the odds, was killed in the final battle. Leaving the hunters heartbroken, Dean more so than anybody else. They had discovered, in a strangely sweet curiosity, that the bond Dean and Cas shared lay much deeper than either of them could imagine. They were soulmates. 

This, as a result, meant that the two's souls were melded. Joined in a fashion. It allowed them to be closer than anything, especially in times of need, but it also meant that when Castiel was killed his soul was ripped from Dean's, leaving the hunter in physical pain as well as heartache. 

Now however, as the two moved swiftly towards each other, their souls surged with them. Interlacing the colours of blue and green as the angel and his hunter finally hugged again. In each others arms again. It was a mere moment before Dean had cupped Cas' cheeks and pressed their lips together, a burst of light consuming the pair as their souls healed in reunion. 

Just like on earth, the tender moment was disrupted by a small cough from Sam. And Dean turned to Castiel's side so that they could both look at the taller boy with smiles etched into their expressions. Sam, of course, returned their smiles with his own grin. However the onlookers grew confused as the brown wisps of the younger Winchester's soul reached out and called for something.

Someone.

In their ongoing adventures, the brothers had made contact with Heaven many a time to know that by this point Jess, Sam's ex fiancé, had moved on. They'd figured out prior to this that she had never been Sam's soulmate, and he had grown to accept this knowledge. Whilst she had stumbled into her true soulmate upon arriving in the afterlife, and well, Sam was just happy that she was so happy. So, his soul couldn't, wouldn't be reaching out to her. 

It was after a moment that the figure stepped out from the shadows just behind Sam. Castiel by this point smiled gracefully, and nodded, "Of course. I could tell as soon as you two met." 

"Is that why you brought me with ya, little brother?" Dean still looked sceptical, running his gaze up and down the figure, knowing now whom exactly it was. Sam however, couldn't stop himself from spinning on his heel, as his soul burst towards the figure, who was now humming, "A look from you and I would fall from grace." 

A gold light spread from the shadows where the other soul resided, it's own tendrils reaching out to meet Sam's. Interlacing and sending a wave of emotion over Sam. "Gabriel. It's you isn't it?" 

"How'd you guess, Samsquatch?" The archangel stepped out at last, now merely a single step away from Sam, and before he could even receive an answer to his question, the hunter had closed the gap between them. Just like his brother and Cas the kiss Sam shared with Gabriel sent out a burst of light, which enveloped the pair as their souls melded for the first time, and for the last time. Soulmates at last united in none other than the archangel's home. 

This time the cough came not from Sam, but from Dean and Castiel in unison, as both boys comically called for their brothers to stop. With Sam's soul settled, everything was more peaceful. The tranquility of heaven washing over the four as they stood there, smiling. Dean had his arm around Cas' shoulders, who leaned against the Winchesters side with ease of being around each other for so long. However Sam and Gabriel, well they hadn't had the chance to get used to one other, their souls were restless, ached for touch between the pair, but they themselves where nervous, skittish. 

"Date night." Sam looked over to where the voice had called from, seeing Dean grinning mischievously at him, "You two, need a date night. Go find a little spot of heaven, literally, get used to one another. You may be dead but your souls ain't." 

"Your brother is right, Dean and I had years to get used to one another. The brief meetings you two shared weren't of the best kind." Castiel had stepped forward as he spoke, nodding to his words, "Your souls will continue to reach out, and if not sated they will instead lash out. So go, go and enjoy yourselves." 

Gabriel merely grinned, seeming to silently thank his younger brother before he grabbed Sam's hand, and with a click of his fingers the pair were gone. 

Chuckling, Dean walked to meet Cas again, taking his own angels hand, "It's damn good to see you, Cas." 

"It's good to see you too Dean." Castiel turned, pecking his partners cheeks before pressing their foreheads together as they soaked in each others presence, "Oh! One last thing." 

The angel turned quickly, walking over to a covered area of the garage and pulling at the sheet. As soon as the fabric fell, Dean's expression fell with it. Though not in sadness, more so in surprise. There, in front of the pair, was Baby. Battered and broken, but Baby none the less. Castiel must have somehow saved her, fixed her up at little.

"I thought you may want to fix the rest." Cas smiled warmly, "You can thank Gabriel too, I was never sure why he was so adamant to help, I see now it was because of your brother. Remanence of both your souls coat this car, like a safety blanket. Your soul especially." 

It was then that Dean knew he'd like it here. What was an eternity when it was spent with your best friends, your soulmate, your favourite car? 

\---

A week had passed since the big reunion, reveal. 

Everything was perfect, happy. For once in their lives the hunters were free of any worry passed what drink they'd prefer that morning, and it was calming. Exquisitely so. 

Sam and Gabriel were warming up to one another quite rapidly, in fact they were at this moment curled up together on the sofa, watching some old chick flick movie that Dean heavily protested until Cas suggested they spend the time together elsewhere. 

Elsewhere, they had earlier discovered from the two angels, meant anywhere. Heaven wasn't ran like it used to be, things were settled, and the whole multiple heaven complex was more of a hotel room system. Members, be they human or angel, could visit whomever they wanted. See past relatives, friends, anybody. The boys had already visited Ellen and Jo, who shared their heaven with Bobby, Ash, and plenty of their other friends through the day. In fact their heaven ran like it was still the old bar. Customers and all. 

They'd also been to see Charlie, who hadn't met her soulmate, but had a girlfriend none the less, because in her words "it's heaven, they should have fun, dead or not." Sam had just chuckled, told her to stay safe, and Dean had commended her on her choice of ladies. Gaining a glare from Cas. 

The boys still helped where they could, sometimes summoned by other hunters to earth when the occasional monster popped up again. Though it was a lot rarer nowadays, which meant most of their duties now were heavenly. This consisted mostly of angelic things, trials, etcetera. However it also, a few days earlier, had consisted of dealing with soulmates who refused one another, thus leading to their souls lashing out and causing disruption. "Heavenly cupids." Dean had called them, much to the dismay of an actual cupid trying to work the case. 

It was curious, how the whole soulmates thing worked. Technically it was an angelic tradition, that when angels found their mate, their grace would instinctively meld with their soulmates, a claim of sorts. However in heaven, it was becoming more and more frequent that the same melds happened in humans too. Leading Sam, being the nerd he is, to wish to find out more. He'd been researching with the help of Gabriel, and the angelic corner of their library was growing considerably on account of this. 

All in all, not much had changed in the brothers lives. They were still who they were, Dean was still fixing up baby and Sam was still researching. Castiel was still running around for heavenly errands, and Gabriel was still under archangel duties. The list of those who hadn't changed went on, but one thing found it's way down that list too: Peace. 

All of them were at last, finally, at peace. 

And that's all the Winchesters could ever want.


End file.
